I'll Be There For You: Season One
by Falling Out Friday
Summary: The trials of six old high school friends living inside the same apartment complex four years later. The crazy fun and excitement. It's love, life, and laughs. Based of the TV show FRIENDS.Starring Chad, Gabriella, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, and Troy


**Title: I'll Be There For You**

**Situation: Four college friends living in Albuquerque, NM.**

**Major Characters: Troy; Chad; Ryan; Gabriella; Sharpay; Taylor**

**Minor Characters: Dan the mail guy; Paullina; Kelsi; Jaron; Brian**

**Pairings: Troy/Gabriella; Sharpay/Jaron; Troy/Paullina; Ryan/Kelsi; Brian/Kelsi; Chad/Taylor**

**One Night Stands: Troy/Sharpay; **

**Hang Outs: Gotchi's Internet Café, Fountain Park, Lot 69, Vi's Diner**

-----

Episode 101. "Forgetting." – Chad and Taylor go through problems as Chad forgets their two-year anniversary. In other news, an accident leaves shock to Gabriella, Ryan, and Sharpay, in a way you wouldn't believe. The characters personalities are show out a little.

-----

Troy, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, and Gabriella sat round a diner table at Vi's as the boys dug into their big orders like hounds, and the girls ate fries delicately. Everyone was reach over each other food for different things. Troy reached over the food and grabs some of Sharpay's fries. She reacts with a scowl, slapping his hand, and he escapes with fries. Troy smiles in triumph, and Sharpay rolls her eyes.

At the same time, Taylor was in revulsion as Chad rips a bite from his house burger. He smiles, without showing his teeth, and she shakes her head.

"Pig," she utters in annoyance.

Chad swallows, and then smirks, "Oh, I love it when you talk dirty."

"Don't you get fresh me," she says with her sassy black tone. She and Chad commerce into bickering, and Troy laughs, as Sharpay tries to stop him from getting more fries from herself.

"Stop it!" she says. Troy continues to mess with her buttons, and Ryan just sighs watching as Troy annoys Sharpay, and Taylor and Chad argue.

"Please Gabriella, please Gabriella…" he says quietly to himself. After about five minutes, his wish came true.

Gabriella walked in, Kelsi trailing behind her, and the two pulled up a chair. Everyone turns to her, pausing their arguing, and smiles, saying in unison, "Gabby!"

Kelsi grunts in displeasure, and Ryan nudges her with a smile, "Hey Kels."

She smiles a little, know at least she got some acknowledgement. She begins to dig into Ryan's fries, and he taps her hand at each attempt. The group looks at them in awe as they continue to flirt.

But the moment ends as Troy reaches for some of Sharpay's fries.

Sharpay wines, "Troy! Stop!" This continues for a bit, before Sharpay ads, "Gabby!"

Troy resorts to throwing a fry at Sharpay's face. Wrong choice. Sharpay stands up, and Troy follows

"Hey, you two don't even start," she says, standing up. But it's no use; the three grow into an argument.

-----

So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke  
You're broke  
Your love life's DOA  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
and it hasn't been your day, your week, your month  
or even your year, but  
I'll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you (like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you ('cause you're there for me too...)

-----

Chad walks into the apartment, where Troy is lounging on the sofa, and Kelsi is cooking.

Chad sat at the bar of the small kitchen, "So Kelsi, what's for dinner?"

Kelsi looked up at Chad with a face, sucking on her inner cheek. "It's not for you."

Chad made a face, "Well then get out of my kitchen!"

Kelsi gave him a look, and rolled her eyes, "I can't. The stove's busy at my place."

Chad scowls, "Oh really?" Kelsi looks at him in astonishment, "Yeah, Taylor's making your date dinner."

Chad looks up, wide-eyed, "Crap!" After saying so, he disappears into the hall to go to his room.

Troy looks at Kelsi and grins, coming to sit at the bar. "Can I have some sketti?"

Kelsi looks at him with a playful grin, accompanied by an eye roll, and gives him a plate as well.

The doorbell rings and there appears Taylor. She's wears a black skirt and dark blue A&F shirt. Accented by silver sequins, she stood on knee-high black stilettos. Troy looked at her, mouth open with food in his mouth. Kelsi looked at him.

"Troy…Troy honey, your showing us dinner in ways we don't wanna see it," she said.

Chad walked out in a simple with t-shirt and khaki jeans. He saw Taylor and looked at her, "What's the occasion?"

Taylor looked at him with a face, "Don't tell me you don't remember."

Troy and Kelsi looked at each other, and smiled, saying in harmony, "He doesn't."

Chad looked at Troy wide-eyed, and he smiles, waving his fingers with a fork at hand in a girlish way.

Taylor began to get emotional, talking a bit with her hands, "Chad! It's our two-year anniversary! You forget every year!"

"Every—" Chad begins, stuttering, "Every—Taylor we've only had one other anniversary.

He smiled a little, learning within the next moment it was a mistake.

"Get out!" she said, pointing at the still open door. Chad replied in defense, "I live here!" Taylor gave a fierce death look, raising her voice with a growl, "Get OUT!" Chad looks at her as he walks out with a sigh. She slams the door behind him.

"And the lioness pounces on her pray, leaving the antelope paralyzed, and dinnerless," Troy adds, like a discovery channel host.

Taylor gives him a fake smile, walking over in annoyance, and taking his plate, eating some pasta. "Hey!" Kelsi just smiles, and shakes her head.

---

Sharpay Evans sat at the dinner table in Gabriella and Taylor's apartment, eating away at the dinner that had been getting cold. Gabriella walked from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and her wet hair flowing. She saw Sharpay and jumped, "Shar, why are you eating Taylor's dinner she made for her and Chad?"

Sharpay gave her a very stale look, "Well, duh, because their not eating it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, and went into the bathroom. Ryan walked into the apartment, saying, "Laundry day!"

He picked up their baskets, and then removed his shirt, putting them in the basket. It was somewhat sad that he was the only on smart enough to buy a washer and dryer. If he didn't do it, they would force him to go to the laundry mat at the last moment's notice.

Gabriella walked into the room, "Hey Shar, is this your—" She looked up to see Ryan shirtless and yelped, shocked. Ryan froze as well, seeing Gabriella's towel drop to her ankles. "Oh my god," weakly escaped his lips.

Sharpay suddenly said, "Ewe. This is so not a nude beach."

Gabriella gasped, grabbing for her towel, and then exiting the room quickly. Soon after, Taylor walked in, pouting.

"He forgot," she wined.

Sharpay, ignored her comment, "Wow. This is really good." She kept digging into the food.

Taylor looked at her and began to whimper. Ryan sighed, putting down the laundry has Taylor begun to cry on his shoulder. She began muttering nonsense he couldn't understand, and he handed her a sock. She wiped her tears away, then looked at the sock weirdly. A while later, in walked Chad.

"Hey beavus, butt-head is home," Sharpay cracked, as she saw Chad walk in. Ryan looked at his sister, telling her to cut it. "Uh, fine! I'll just go help Gabriella with her hair, it's a kinky mess." Taylor rolled her eyes at Sharpay's exaggeration, and crossed her arms standing, looking at Chad.

"You're being a real bitch about this," Chad started. Ryan whistled, as Taylor gasped. "Alright, off to the laundry I go," he said, rushing out, and closing the door behind him.

"Me? If I remember, you're the one who forgot our 2 year anniversary!" she said.

Chad laughed sarcastically, "Taylor, guys don't remember stuff like that. It's just not our thing."

Taylor smiled fakely, "Okay, lunk-head, you've hit an all time low."

Chad sighed, and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down, "Okay…in a weird cocky stubborn way…I guess I'm trying to say…I'm sorry."

Taylor puts her hands on her hips and sighs, "Okay…so you want McDonalds or something?"

He smiled, walking over to her and giving her a hug, "Nah. I had some spaghetti."

She smiles and giggles, rocking a little with him. Suddenly, Sharpay ruins the moment.

"Is Ryan gone?" she asked, almost rhetorical. Taylor and Chad look at her, 'no duh' expressions glued on their faces, he ovbiously wasn't in the room.

Sharpay rolls her eyes and dramatically scoffs, "He forgot my thong again, dammit."

Chad and Taylor watch as she stomps out of the apartment, and smile, shaking their heads.

- Credits –


End file.
